(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device preventing a disconnection defect of a connecting member connecting elements forming a driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels as units displaying an image, and a plurality of drivers. The drivers include a data driver applying a data voltage to a pixel, and a scan driver applying a gate signal controlling transmission of the data voltage. Conventionally, a method in which the scan driver and the data driver are mounted to a printed circuit board (“PCB”) as a chip type and are connected to the display panel, or are directly mounted to the display panel, is generally used. However, where a scan driver does not require high mobility of a thin film transistor channel, a structure in which the scan driver is not disposed as an additional chip but is integrated with the display panel has been developed.